The present disclosure generally relates to an astragal for closing a space between two double doors, and more particularly relates to an astragal having a slidable lock block for securing the inactive door to the door sill or frame. Double doors are common in homes and buildings. Typically, a set of double doors includes an inactive door and an active door, which are positioned adjacent to each other with a common door frame. While both doors are capable of opening, the active door is generally used for routine ingress and egress, while the inactive door is generally kept closed and is only opened in special cases, such as when a wider opening is desired. Double doors are particularly common on the exterior walls of homes and buildings, where they may be mounted either as outswing doors, which open toward the exterior of the home or building, or inswing doors, which open toward the interior of the home or building.
In such double doors, the inactive door is usually associated with an astragal, which is a jamb-like structure extending along a vertical inside edge of the inactive door, opposite from a hinged edge. Embodiments of astragals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,207 to Sanders, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0116424 by Sanders, and U.S. pat. Pub. No. 2010/0107503 to Chapman, each of which is incorporated by reference. The astragal may facilitate locking the inactive door in a closed position. For example, the astragal may house upper and/or lower locking bolts that are operatively connected to a slidable lock block, lever, or other actuator. When the slideable lock block is moved into a locked position, the bolts may extend into corresponding wells in the door frame to lock the inactive door against the door frame. When the slidable lock block is moved into an unlocked position, the bolts may retract from the wells to unlock the inactive door.
The astragal may also facilitate locking the active door against the inactive door. For example, the astragal may have a flange that forms a door stop for capturing the active door as it closes. The astragal may also have an opening surrounded by a strike plate, and the active door may have a door knob with a bolt. When the active door is closed, the bolt of the active door may enter the opening in the astragal to hold the active door closed against the astragal.
The astragal may also form a seal between the two doors when the active door is closed, to reduce the passage of air, light, water, debris, and pests into the home or building. For example, the astragal may provide a mounting surface for a sealing member such as weather stripping.
One common problem is that, even if the astragal provides a sealing member such as weather stripping, there is still a potential security problem presented by double doors, particularly outswing double doors on the exterior wall of a home or building. Specifically, on outswing double doors, a small gap may be accessible between the astragal and the active door from the exterior of the home or building. On traditional astragal assemblies, such a gap could provide access from the exterior of the home to actuate a slidable lock block, moving it from a locked to an unlocked position, and thereby gaining illicit access to the home or building.
One solution to this problem is to use an astragal which houses a lever which can be used to actuate the locking bolt or bolts. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,163 to Montes de Oca. The length of such a lever requires several inches of space between the vertical inside edge of the active door and the astragal to rotate the lever and actuate the locking bolt or bolts between the locked and unlocked positions, and thus prevents actuation of the locking bolt or bolts from the exterior of a home or building when the double doors are closed. One issue with the lever-actuated locking bolt is that these bolts can only be extended a limited distance into the door frame, typically only about three-quarters of an inch, as compared to locking bolts which are actuated by slidable locks, which can extend up to about one and one half inches into the door frame. Because the lever-actuated locking bolts do not extend as far as locking bolts actuated by slidable locks, astragals with lever-actuated locking bolts can withstand less force than astragals with slidable locks. Another issue with the lever-actuated locking bolt is that it is significantly (potentially more than 50%) more expensive than a slidable lock.
Another solution to this problem is to use a slidable lock, but to add an additional security cover to cover the gap between the astragal and the active door on the exterior of the home or building. One issue with the separate security cover is the significant added cost, which is often even more expensive than a lever-actuated locking bolt. Another issue with the separate security cover is that it prevents additional aesthetic challenges. For example, such security covers must be manufactured to match the textures and color of the double doors, be paintable, and have a generally pleasing shape.
From the above, it is apparent that a need exists for an astragal assembly which utilizes a slidable lock mechanism, yet which prevents actuation of the slidable lock mechanism when the double doors are closed. This need is particularly apparent on outswing double doors, where the astragal assembly may use a slidable lock mechanism, yet prevent actuation of the slidable lock mechanism from the exterior of a home or building.